Fix That Mistake (Irondad and Spiderson)
by SunFlower112
Summary: Tony regets taking Peter's suit away after he finds out Peter was trapped under a building. So he decides to properly mentor the kid like he intended too. But of course, a fondness grows between them. (Irondad and Spiderson ONLY. More of that in later chapters.)
1. Trying To Make Amends

(Before IW and Endgeme, but reaches that point. Does that make sense?)

\--**After Homecoming lol--**

Aunt May had found out. The one thing Peter _didn't _want had happening had eventually, annoyingly, frustatingly _happened._

Aunt May wasn't too fond of the idea of her nephew swinging around New York, but after _a lot _of promises from Peter swearing he'd be safe, all that, she agreed. Peter let out a sigh of relief, and went to bed.

— -O0o•o0O-—

The kid had surpised him, and just that had Tony Stark in shock- and guilt, he _was the one who took away Peter's suit._ But still, he reasoned with himself, that was supposed to stop Peter from doing anything stupid, and look how that went.

Tony had given the suit back, and now he knew that Peter woyld probably not get himself killed if he was patrolled.

Tony had reached a decision though. What he had done to the kid wasn't right. Recruiting him and then just ignoring the poor kid. Tony decided he might actually mentor the kid, as he _had _mentioned it in passing. That is, Peter _wanted _mentoring..

Tony opened his phone, and called Happy.

"Hello? Happy Hogan speaking," came Happy's voice over the phone.

"Hey, Happy. Y'know that kid, uh Peter, yeah.. Can you pick him up and brong him over to the compound?" asked Tony, hoping he didn't sound stupid. Happy sighed.

"Sure, what about _after_ the child is done with school, yeah?" he asked.

Tony quickly agreed, and decided to acctually do some work before Peter arrived.

—-O0o•o0O-—

"Peter Parker has arrived, sir," said F.R.I.D.A.Y, some time later.

"Great, Fri, tell him to go to the garage." said Tony, standing up and stretching. Tony walked briskly to the garage and sat down, waiting for Peter to arrive.

It wasn't soon before Peter arrived, knocking on the door.

"Come in, kid. No need to knock," called out Tony.

Peter let himself in, and was looking pretty excited. "Uh, H-hi Mr. Stark!" he said, smiling at Tony.

Without realising, Tony grinned back and motioned for Peter to sit down. Peter relaxed a little and sat.

"So, kid..." Tony began, not knowing how to phrase this.

"So.. I wasn't such a great mentor, and all to you, so I'm kinda hopong you still _wanted _to be mentored... You... You surprised me, I guess. Don't do that again, but yeah, kid." finished Tony

Peter stared, dumbstruck..

"Uh, yeah !! " he said, finding his voice quite suddenly.

"Yeah, I'd like that, like _a lot!"_ Peter said.

"Alright then!" Smiled Tony.

"But if you're going to keep calling me Mr. Stark..."

Peter apologised profusely and swore he'd call him Tony. Tony laughed at the kid, and soon Peter joined in.


	2. That kid

It had been exactly three weeks since _Tony freaking Stark _had decided to mentor Peter, and he was still over the moon.

Sure, they hadn't done much, but once he helped Peter when he was tackling a nasty gang.

Tony had just appeared, said "Hey, Underoos,", helped Peter and flew off.

Peter was delighted. It was so _cool_ to have _Iron-Man_ fly in and help you, even if it was just for two minutes.

Peter had obviously told Ned, and Ned's reaction was quite similar to Peter's.

"So, anything happen with Mr. Stark?" asked Ned at lunch.

Peter shook his head, as his mouth was full of food. He swallowed.

"Nope. But, guess what!" He said.

"What?"

"Mr. Stark has invited me to the compound to fix my suit up! It was damaged the day before yesterday," said Peter.

"Oh, man, that's like, _so cool!"_ said Ned.

"What's so cool?" asked MJ, as she sat down.

"Um," began Peter

"Peter's meeting Tony Stark because he's been doing a good job on his internship," said Ned.

Peter glared at Ned.

"Oh, but it's not a big deal or anything, so no need to say anytging!" added Ned.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" asked MJ.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I just prefer don't want a big deal, you know?" said Peter.

"Fair enough,"

—-O0o•o0O-—

"Peter has arrived, sir," Said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Tell him the garage," called Tony, who had already went to the garage in anticipation of Peter's arrival. Tony leaned back in his chair and smiled, any second now the kid would-

"Hi Mr. Stark!" called Peter cheerfully.

Tony waved at him. Peter wandered over to where Tony was seated and looked at the plan of what Tony would update on his suit.

"Cool, so it's just repairing the damage, or..?" asked Peter.

"Just a quick repair, kiddo. Seeing as you're helping I can't distract keep you up late, because school or your Aunt will most likely murder me," said Tony.

Peter smiled and sat down. It was going to be a most enjoyable evening.

Three hours later ana Peter's prediction was true, it was really enjoyable. After a snack (Given to him by Tony) Peter done his homework, again Tony helped out, making Peter really happy. Then it was finally time to repair the suit.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Tony.

"Uh, I was swinging and saw like a mugger so I went to stop him and he had this knife, and I dogded it, mostly it just caught my suit and ripped it along the side," explained Peter.

Tony nodded and checked Peter's suit.

"Yup, just a tear. Right Underoos, let's get to this repair then," said Tony.

—-O0o•o0O-—

About two hours later, Tony had to _almost_ drag Peter from the lab, Peter just enjoyed it so much. That brought a smile to Tony's face. That kid. Tony was glad he decided to actually and properly mentor him. Peter checked the time on his old wristwatch.

"Oh! It's already half seven!" Peter said in surprise.

"Really?" asked Tony. He just assumed the time must have gotten the better of him.

"Yup. I should probably head home then," Peter added, looking dissapointed.

"But it's like an hour from the compound to your apartment," said Tony. "Plus an hour waiting on your Aunt, that's two hours, half nine, and you'll probably end up patrolling _way _too late." Tony added on.

"So that's like eleven, twelve o' clock?" he finished.

Peter gave a shrug and looked at Tony.

"Well I need to sleep," he said.

Tony rolled his eyes at Peter.

"I got that covered, kid, why else would I let you stay at the compound later than the last three or four times?" Tony said to Peter.

Peter's eyes widened as he realised what Tony meant.

"That is so cool!" he said.

Tony smiled. That kid.


End file.
